West Elizabeth
West Elizabeth is one of three states (or territories) in Red Dead Redemption. It is the smallest and composed of two constituent regions, Tall Trees and the Great Plains. New Austin is situated to the Southwest, and separates West Elizabeth from the Northern Mexican territory of Nuevo Paraiso. The territory is characterized as possessing the most modern and industrialized settlements in the West, such as the thriving port town of Blackwater, which is also the capital. The territory is distinguished from others as having a uniformed police force. The territory is also home to extensive coniferous and deciduous forests, boasting a wide variety of fauna. Being farther north, the region resembles Colorado as it has the great plains to the east and the mountains (Tall Trees) to the west. It also resembles the Canadian Province of Alberta, which has a western mountain range and an eastern great plain region. Alberta is named after a female member of British Royalty (Princess Alberta) and it is possible that West Elizabeth is as well. This territory hosts the largest amount of wild animals in the game. Storyline The game's introduction opens up with John Marston arriving in the gameplay region by means of a steamboat, escorted by Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham. West Elizabeth features as the third chapter in the game's storyline. It is here John Marston will work directly under the Bureau of Investigation to take down Dutch. Locations in West Elizabeth The following is an alphabetical list of the 15 locations found in the West Elizabeth territory: *Aurora Basin *Bearclaw Camp *Beecher's Hope *Blackwater *Broken Tree *Cochinay *Dixon Crossing *Manzanita Post *Mason's Bridge *Montana Ford *Nekoti Rock *Pacific Union Railroad Camp *Tanner's Reach *Tanner's Span *Wreck of the Serendipity Trivia *This is the only region not to have any hideouts because of the efficiency of the Blackwater Police, which uses its size to patrol Blackwater and the surrounding areas. *Looking west from Beecher's Hope, one of the mountains in the distance appears very similiar to Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, giving credence that West Elizabeth is in that state. *It is possible that West Elizabeth is named after Elizabeth I of England as her reign saw the beginning of English colonization to the New World. *The river that separates this region from New Austin has a similar form to the real life Arkansas River, which begins in the Rocky Mountains and ends in a more flat, wet area, like the in game river. Tips and Tricks Early Access to West Elizabeth Look for a cliff near the waterfall north of the MacFarlane's Ranch. A display reading "Tall Trees" will pop up when you get to the edge. Get arrested here, and you will be transported to Blackwater. To get back to New Austin, auto-save the game and then die. However, if you buy the Manzanita Post property, you'll have to use your horse to jump the unfinished bridge north of Thieves' Landing to return. As of the Title Update 1.02 patch released on June 12, this exploit no longer works. A way around this is do not install the patch when playing for the first time. If you are already along in the story however you can uninstall the game data, then reinstall without the patch. Do not delete your saved game data. After installing without the patch follow the instructions above to gain early access to West Elizabeth and take a stagecoach back to New Austin. It can seem a little glitchy during the ride but dont fret, just skip to destination. Then you can install the patch and have early access to West Elizabeth.This only works in the PS3 version. To downgrade on Xbox360 go to the system blade on the dashboard. Select memory and push the GREEN button. Select hard drive. Press YELLOW to view device options. Choose "Clear System Cache". A message, "This will perform maintenance on your xbox 360 storage devices. Do you want to continue?" Select "yes" and press GREEN to execute. (Note: This will keep your saved games but also delete updates for every 360 game, forcing you to update games next time you play them is all.) Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in West Elizabeth count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- External Links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/features/thenorth Map of West Elizabeth at the Official Red Dead Redemption Site] fr:West Elizabeth Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:New Austin Category:Nuevo Paraiso